High School
by I Luv Takuto
Summary: Inuyasha is the new student in Kagome's school and he seems to have an eye out for her. With other characters as sango, miroku and koga, too. request from friend, please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own Inuyasha, m'kay?

-------------------------------

"Please welcome our new student, Inuyasha, into the school with open arms," says Hijiri-sensei.

Sango leans over to Kagome and whispers, "That boy is _cute._ Check out the hair, so silvery sleek."

"He's okay." She tells Sango.

"Oh, come on. He's perfect... for you."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha takes a seat in-between Miroku, the school heartthrob and flirt, and Kagome. Miroku was too busy flirting with the girl in front of him to notice.

"Okay, everybody," Hijiri-sensei announces, "please get out a pencil and take notes on my lecture."

Inuyasha searches through his backpack and then asks Kagome, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

"Sor--- ow!" Sango pokes her with a pencil that she took from some uncaring soul. "Oh, here." Kagome says as she handed him the pencil.

"Thanks, umm..."

"Kagome."

"Thanks, Kagome."

Later at lunch, while the girls hounded Miroku, Inuyasha looked around for a place to sit.

"Hey, over her!" Sango waves him over. Inuyasha walks over and sits down next to Kagome and winks at her.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Oh... hi."

It was silent until Sango breaks the ice. "So, Inuyasha, right? How are you liking our school so far?"

"It's okay," he looks over at Kagome, "but there's really only one thing I like about it."

Sango nudges Kagome, "He's talking about you!"

"Whatever..."

"Ahem, what's going on here?" says a voice from behind Inuyasha. "Move it, buster. This is my spot.

"Koga!" screams Kagome.

Inuyasha turns around says, "I don't see your name on it."

"Doesn't matter. My rightful place is always right next to my girlfriend and future wife."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome yet again, "You're _engaged?_"

"No! Koga, go away!"

"I'm sorry, my love but I will never leave your side. Not if it means coming back to find you wit another man. Especially one as Rowdy and ruff as he." A/N: I was thinking about the rowdy ruff boys from PPG when I thought wrote that.

Inuyasha stands up to look him in the eye. "Excuse me?"

-End, Chapter One-

So what did you think? I know a lot of people do these kinds of fics but I got a request from a friend to do my own. Now I won't keep going unless I get at least 3 reviews telling me too so if you guys want to hear what happens then review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

High School Pt. 2

----

Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating. I figured you all forgot about this fic anyway so I just didn't write. Well, I just recently got a review so I decided to update since I wrote the next chapter a few months ago. Now, I gotta say I think this chapter sucks. When I wrote it I was really blocked and other things were taking up my mind. So all in all, if you like it then thank rachel2002 for sending me a review. If you hate it then TELL ME!!!!! And if you have any ideas then feel free to tell me. Well, here goes!

-----

Inuyasha stands up to look him in the eye, "Excuse me?"

Koga scoffs. "You heard me. You're too rough and rowdy to be sitting with my Kagome."

"I'm not yours, Koga." Kagome says.

Inuyasha feels like he's about to kill someone. "Well I am sitting here and you can't do anything about it." he remarks.

Koga takes a deep breath, looks around checking for teachers then punches the silver-haired god straight across the face.

Inuyasha stepped back, it didn't look like he felt it at all. Koga smirks, "I didn't want this to result in violence but you've given me no choice in the matter."

Inuyasha's eyes flare and he punches him back. Koga feels his cheek then tastes the blood in his mouth and thinks, _damn, this guy can really throw a punch... that hurt_.

Kagome, tired of watching them fight, gets up and leaves, taking Sango with her.

Koga calls back out to her, "Wait a minute! Where are you going?!!"

"Yeah... I'm going to Mermaid Land." Kagome decides to say. (She was thinking either that or Retarded Fish Monkey World)

Inuyasha looked confused. "Where the hell is that?" he asks. Then Kagome left.

"Sango, I wish I could just be transported into another world through some type of magical well or something and never come back."

"Come on, Kagome. You have two guys pining after you and you just want to leave? Any girl would give the world to be in your position!"

"Well sure it's kinda nice but I don't have time for guys. We have mid-terms coming up and all those projects..."

"Just give one of them a chance. I suggest the new one. He's less... Koga-like."

"Maybe... but probably not."

The next day Kagome didn't go to school, she stayed home with a headache. Inuyasha got worried. He went up to Sango to ask what was up and Koga beat him to it.

"Sango," Koga starts, "you're Kagome's friend, right? Where is she today?"

"I don't know, probably just sick." Then Sango thinks, _yeah, sick of you._

Inuyasha overheard, looked up Kagome's address then went to visit her after school ended...

-----

Well, there ya go. I think I'm having trouble keeping Inu in character. I'll work on that for the next chapter... if there is one. I'll write one (and not take so long putting it up) if I get 3 reviews, even from the same ppl. I just need to know that ppl still wanna read it. But please tell me what you guys think! See ya next time! (If there is one)

P.S. If you guys like Fruits Basket then keep an eye out for a FB Fanfic coming up soom from me. It's just a romance/comedy but I wanna know what pplz think of it. Thnx, bye!


End file.
